Bajo La X Roja
by Cetoelverse
Summary: En una nueva era conocida como "La nueva era de héroes" un grupo de superhéroes adolecentes trata de establecerse como la nueva generación de héroes pero no todos quieren ser héroes algunos quieren llegar a ser el número 1 y usar sus habilidades para sí mismo en vez de ayudar a los demás algunos quieren hacer algo malo, algo bueno o un poco de ambas.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de Young Justice ni del personaje de Red X tanto el universo de Young Justice como Red X pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores por favor apoyad el proyecto no cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

 **En algún lugar**

En las instalaciones de un laboratorio una pareja de guardias armados daban vueltas por la habitación mientras en el centro había una escotilla que mantenía algo en su interior cuando de repente sonó la alarma "A todo el personal diríjanse al piso 13 alerta roja intruso repito alerta roja intruso." los guardias salieron corriendo por la puerta que se abrió automáticamente cuando la habitación estaba vacía de los conductos de ventilación salió un chico cuya altura correspondía a un chico de 15 años llevaba puesto un traje de ninja máscara incluida iba completamente de negro y llevaba un maletín se acerco a la computadora y coloco un pequeño dispositivo en ella para después que tocar con su dedo índice su oreja. "Estas dentro."

"Lo tengo." Se oía atreves de su oído mientras después comenzó a escribir en la computadora el código que iba dictando el que estaba al otro lado entonces la escotilla se abrió donde se veía varios tubos que tenían un color naranja brillante.

"Premio." Sonrió bajo su máscara

 **Gotham City**

En un almacén abandonado adentro en un piso más abajo donde había cinco pantallas y en el centro una panorámica mas grande que las otras además de varios teclados y un sillón un chico con el pelo corto marrón lleva unas gafas cuadradas con lentes una camisa de cuadros azules con botones desabrochada que hacía que se viera su camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros azules además de unas zapatillas negras estaba tocando con sus dedos la mesa nervioso. Cuando algo lo sobresalto por detrás.

"Hola cariño ya estoy en casa." Eso le hizo sobresaltar y casi caer de la silla cuando se viro ahí estaba el mismo chico que había robado en las instalaciones anteriores y que era su socio él chico ya no llevaba su máscara tenía el pelo corto negro pelo sus flequillos negros caían por los laterales de su cara y sus ojos eran verdes.

"No me des esos sustos bastante nervioso estoy ya." Tras suspirar finalmente se recostó en su silla. "¿Lo tienes?" a continuación puso el maletín delante suyo en horizontal y lo abrió mostrando cinco tubo que eran el recipiente de esa sustancia anaranjada.

"Justo lo que nos hacía falta." Dijo el que iba de negro con una sonrisa.

"Oh si quien no querría esta en un almacén con una fuente de energía experimental rara, peligrosa qué podría hacerte saltar por los aires." Dijo él con el tono atípico.

"Todo por la victoria ¿no?" Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras cerraba el maletín "Por cierto ¿donde los tienes?" El chico se levanto de la silla y lo guió hacia una mesa que había allí cogió otro maletín lo abrió y comenzó a ponerlos encima de la mesa lo primero que saco fueron unos guantes gris ceniza que tenían el logo de una X roja en las palmas de las manos y su dorso unas botas negras cuya suela compartían el gris ceniza de los guante y el logo de la X y lo siguiente que saco fue una capa "Hay una cosa que no entiendo." Le dijo desconcertado.

"¿El qué?" Le pregunto el mientras agarraba el guante y le echaba un vistazo de arriba abajo.

"Durante meses hemos robado los materiales para hacerte este traje." dijo mientras sacaba los siguiente un traje negro con mangas largar el traje iba de el cuello a los pies y tenía el logo de una X en el pectoral izquierdo mientras la línea diagonal que formaba la X derecha se extendida casi hasta la primera costilla.

"Y sin embargo ¿por qué quieres llevar una capa?" Le pregunto mientras sacaba una capa color negro que tenía en el interior otra vez el color ceniza pero qué estaba hecha jirones.

"Son elegantes y yo lo valgo." Dijo él mientras se apoyaba contra le mesa y cruzaba los brazos.

"Lo que tu digas." Lo siguiente que saco fue una máscara que consistía en un cráneo blanco si mandíbula inferior sobre una máscara completamente negra y una X roja comenzando desde su frente y con un x en el centro pero un palo de la X terminando debajo de el ojo derecho los ojos de la máscara era lentes de contacto reflectantes. Por último el chico de las gafas saco un cinturón que cumplía como los otros con el color de gris ceniza "Me gusta." Dijo el chico de negro mientras se imaginaba con eso puesto "Solo que da una cosa." pulsando en el centro de la hebilla el chico abrió otra vez el maletín y saco uno de los tubos de contención antes de meterlo en el cinturón.

"Bien ahora probemos lo que puede hacer." dijo el chico de negro cogió el traje y comenzó a ponérselo.

"Terry ¿estas seguro de esto? no quiero que mi mejor amigo salte por los aires y el Xenothium aun está en fase experimental y es altamente inestable." Le advirtió su amigo una vez mas aún cuando decidieron usarlo para el traje que habían desarrollado.

"Me lo has repetido tanto que a estas alturas no significa nada." Tras ver la cara de su amigo inseguro decidió calmarlo.

"Tranquilo hemos robado lo suficiente para aguantar una temporada además se cubrir mis huellas." Dijo él cuando finalmente se puso la máscara marcando el nacimiento de Red X.

 **"Además tengo plena confianza en la persona que me hizo este traje."** Le dijo él pues tenía mucha fe en su amigo pero ahora debido a distorsionado de voz incorporado en la máscara su tono era más oscuro que sonaba en tono metálico. " **Pero recuerda yo soy la estrella de este equipo."**

"Sí si lo que quieras pero si te atrapan yo no te conozco." Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

 **"Si me atrapan les diré que todo fue idea tuya."** Tras un momento de silencio los dos amigos se rieron antes de que finalmente pararon "Bien vamos a probar tu traje niño genio." A continuación subieron al piso de arriba donde lo prepararían todo para probar su nuevo traje Por cierto dijo el chico "¿Porque Red X?"

 **"Sencillo en traje funciona con Xenothium de ahí la X y soy de los Chicago Bulls además…Red Hood está muy visto."** Le dijo a su amigo que le miraba sin saber a lo quería decir. Cuando finalmente acabaron se prepararon para estrenar el nuevo traje contra varios maniquíes colocados en frente de Terry a tan solo unos metros antes de que este levantara su manos y mostrara sus palmas que comenzaron a brillar. El resto de la noche se dedico a probar su nuevo traje y sus habilidades con diferentes maniquíes mientras su amigo grababa todo con un portátil para analizar los movimientos y recopilar datos del traje.


	2. Chapter 2

Terry lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras se enfrenta su clase de historia cuando es salvado por el timbre cuando lo oye se echa una pequeña cabezada aprovechando la espera de que empiece la próxima clase. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones grises con zapatos marrones y un cinturón.

-Bostezo-

"Terry tenemos un problema." Le explico su amigo que entro por la puerta para acercarse para hablar con él.

Terry se percato de su presencia mientras estaba tranquilo "En el almuerzo." Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos queriendo descansar un poco mas.

"Ye es el almuerzo." Le dijo mientras le hacía levantarse y caminar hasta llegar a la cafetería donde se sentaron en una mesa del rincón apartados del resto.

"¿Es por el proyecto de ciencias?" Le pregunto dando una tapadera plausible y tampoco era mentira dado que había trabajado muy duro para hacerle ese traje.

"Si." Comenzó a explicarle mirando a los lados para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

"Dex si quieres aparentar que no ocultas nada actúa como si no ocultaras nada." Advirtió Terry como estaba demasiado tenso.

"A veces envidio esa actitud tuya, es que si mi padre se entera de que cogimos sus herramientas nos castigara de por vida." Dijo Dexter por padre decir policía o superhéroe, herramienta equivalía a Xenothium y castigo por prisión.

"Muy sutil." Dijo mientras echaba otra cabezada.

"Bueno a lo que iba lo que pasa es…" Justo cuando iba hablar alguien se puso detrás de él.

"Perdona." Dijo una voz tímida detrás de ella no sabiendo bien lo que iba a pasar o si la dejarían sentarse.

"¡Fue todo idea suya todo lo que hice fue en valor de la ciencia!" Dijo sobresaltado mientras se encogía colocando sus brazos sobre su camisa temiendo un superhéroe o un agente federal detrás de él. "¡Colaborare!"

Terry lo miro parpadeando "¿Me acabas de vender?" No era el único todos estaban mirando a su dirección preguntándose qué le pasaba afortunadamente tenía fama de rarito por lo que pasaron rápido.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Terry y Dexter se viraron para encontrar a una chica tenía el pelo negro que se mantenía atado por una cola de caballo utilizaba una camisa manga larga negra con unos pantalones largos negros del mismo color usando zapatillas tenía una mirada de duda y inseguridad en su rostro sus ojos eran azules.

"Claro." Dijo Terry casándole una mirada de preocupación a Dexter ya que tenían un tema que tratar.

"Este Dexter Milles y yo soy Terry McGinnis." Hizo las presentaciones mientras se sentaba en la mesa. "¿Vamos juntos a alguna clase?" Le pregunto cómo él y Dexter estaban en cursos distintos.

"Estoy…en tu clase pero no vengo mucho." Dijo ella tímidamente mientras comía de su bandeja.

"Y ¿tienes nombre? o tengo que describirte como la chica morena de ojos azules que me dirigió la palabra." Le pregunto Terry esperando que se presentara de acuerdo con el protocolo.

"Stacey Troy." Dijo ella tímidamente pareciendo bastante nerviosa.

"Troy como la mitología de la guerra." Dijo Terry conociendo esa historia.

"¿Te gusta la mitología?" Le pregunto ella.

"Si pero me he visto la película de Brad Pitt." Explico Terry lo que le hizo una breve sonrisa.

"Si cine...no he podido verla y no voy mucho." Dijo ella triste y no por qué no quisiera simplemente no tuvo la oportunidad.

"¿Por qué no? hoy en día todo el mundo tiene ordenador." Pregunto Dexter como se había convertido en una herramienta común y a estas alturas todos sabian descargar una película de Internet.

"Disculpad." Ella se levanto aunque apenas había tocado la comida.

"Actuaba muy extraña y si es una espía." Dijo Dexter preocupado de que fuera una agente infiltrada enviada para acercarse a ellos y descubrir que estaban tramando el gobierno había llegado tan lejos.

"Paranoico." Dijo Terry como su amigo era paranoico aunque eso era bueno ya que le daba muchas opciones a considerar. _"Es extraño su lenguaje corporal es como si tuviera miedo de la gente."_

"Sabiendo sobre tu familia paranoico es un cumplido." Dijo Dexter como eso podía salvarle la vida a pesar de que Terry le había dicho una y otra vez que no era nada de lo que preocuparse.

"No hemos desviado del tema de conversación." Dijo Terry como la campana estaba a punto de sonar." De hecho cuando termino sonó por lo que Dexter miro a Terry "Nos vemos después."

 **Después**

Terry y Dexter estaban en el almacén.

"¿Cuál es el gran problema?" Pregunto Terry ya que antes de hacer nada tenía que lidiar con la petición de su amigo.

"Fui un estúpido el xenothium puede ser escaneado y los abrimos aquí tenemos una enorme x marcando el lugar." Dijo como ahora estaban en peligro con huellas por todas partes y en el piso de abajo unos maniquíes destrozados.

"Buen juego de palabras." Dijo Terry usando el humor para mitigar su preocupación mientras se preguntaba que iban a hacer.

"Esto es serio." Dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de sus pantallas y suspiraba poniendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Puedes encontrarlo?" Le pregunto Terry como eso podría ayudarlos.

"Podría." Dijo pensativo.

"¿Y el traje?" Le pregunto si era posible rastrearlo.

"Está a salvo el cinturón funciona que suministra como el contenedor los aísla del escáner de partículas fuera el problema fue que cuando lo abrimos aquí para meter dejamos un rastro." Dijo como el traje no se podía rastrear el probable es que tenían un almacén rastreable.

"¿Alguna idea?" Dijo Terry estado abierto a sugerencias.

"Cada segundo que pasa es un tiempo en el que pueden usarlo contra nosotros sin embargo el xenothium es tan inestable que por eso mismo lo tacharon de peligroso incluso los gobiernos no podrían comprarlo legalmente por lo que no han denunciado su desaparición si consigues ese escáner podrías llevártelo o sabotearlo." Explico Dexter mientras tenían una oportunidad. "Cuando consigan otro el rastro ya debería de estar frio y el contenedor donde guardamos "las pilas." Dexter hizo el gesto de levantar sus manos y el dedo índice y anula a moverlos hacia abajo para señalizar entre comillas. "Debería aislarlo del escáner."

"Pues vamos." Dijo mientras se preparaba para buscar el traje

"Espera." Dijo Dexter pese a toda su determinación a actuar ahora era preocupada por que en solo día todo podía irse al garete en verdad es gracioso los villanos y ladrones no son tan distintos se preparan y trabajan pero solo necesitan un día para perderlo todo.

"Tú lo dijiste cada segundo es fundamental ahora mismo." Dijo mientras saco un maletín que estaba oculto en el suelo y lo abría revelando el traje de Red X

"En Gotham se suponía que íbamos a ir sobre seguros solo cuando La Liga y Batman estuvieran ocupados." Dijo como ese era el plan sin riesgos innecesarios.

"Si quieres ser el número uno no puedes quedarte quieto esperando a un invasión alienígena o a un robot gigante o a cualquier otra cosa que los mantenga ocupados a los héroes aparezca solo tengo que ser sigilosos estaré bien." Dijo mientras comenzó a vestirse solo quedaba una cosa ponerse la máscara.

"Me llevara un par de horas encontrarlo." Dijo encendió la pantalla y comenzó a buscar cuando termino el sol se estaba poniendo. "Bien los tengo han mejorado un poco el software desde cuando me metí para obtener la localización pero lo tengo esta en un almacén en Gotham estará allí." El vio como Terry se marchaba. "¡Terry!" El se detuvo y lo miro enfundado en su traje. "Ten cuidado."

 **"Es lo que mejor se hacer."** Dijo con su voz distorsionada desapareciendo entre las sombras.

En cuanto se marcho se dedico a buscar información que podría serle útil como un mapa de la zona así como noticias para saber situaciones de emergencia para saber cuan ocupados estaban los superhéroes pero también su paranoia le hizo buscar información sobre la chica que se acerco a ella esta mañana desconfiando de ella.


End file.
